


A Matter Of Time

by Innerlightss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerlightss/pseuds/Innerlightss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives and breathes art and finds himself drawing the hands of a boy kind enough to wake him up.</p><p>Or where Harry hates his major and meets a boy that makes him realise that life is too short to spend it trying to impress everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fan fiction and i've still not decided how long i'm going to make this so bare with me, peaches.

_I'm looking for a reason, for a reason not to run_  
 _Cause i've always been dark, with light somewhere  
in the distance._

It's 3pm and if Harry hadn't been up all night drawing and listening to City And Colors' new record, he may have actually had the energy to atleast pretend he was listening to the importance of formalities in written contracts that was droning from the lecturers mouth.  
But Harry isn't that smart, so his best bet is to resist the earge to put in his earphones, pick up his pencil and keep his hands busy enought to stop him from lulling in and out of a light coma.

~  
It takes Harry a moment to realize someones lightly shaking his shoulder before he completely comes too.  
"Hey pal, you awake? Class is over"  
Harry looks up from where his head is now resting on his desk to see a completely empty classroom. "Shit, i missed the entire tute again"  
"S'alright, you didn't miss much, Mr Campbell just likes the sound of his own voice, i could teach this class better than him if i'm honest"  
"Really, well then maybe you could tell me the importance of formalities in written contracts so i don't lose the importance of my fucking sanity" Harry instantly feels bad for the dig on this lad but before he can apologize...  
"In most cases, modern statutes and contracts impose formalities to protect consumers by ensuring that they receive copies of their contract and all its terms or to make proof of certain contracts easier."  
And he's smirking, this kid thinks he's so fucking smart and it's actually endearing as hell.  
"Can i get that in writing?" Harry chuckles as he begins to collect his papers from his desk.  
"Not without my lawyer present" What a smart ass Harry thinks, a goodlooking smart ass.  
"I'm Louis, by the way. And for the importance of this classroom, as i will soon be teaching it, you are?" he say's as he cocks his head to look at a stray piece of paper on Harrys desk.  
"I'm Harry and at this rate i probably won't be a member of this classroom for much lon..."  
"Shit, that's really good, did you draw this?" Louis says, cutting off Harry before he picks up the piece of paper and turns it over in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the rough graphite and studying the details.  
"Yeah, thanks. It's Just a quick sketch, i'm sure If i spent less time on these and more time on studying i'd have no worries, huh" Harry rubs the back of his neck, always feeling a little flare of both pride and embarrassment when people look over his art.  
"No really, This is brilliant mate, why are you wasting your time here if you can create that!"  
"Lets go, it's a long story"

As they walk out of the classroom and into the quad area, Louis is still studying the drawing like it's the first piece of art he's ever touched.  
Harry silently fiddles with his earphones and takes this time to study Louis as hard as Louis seems to be studying that drawing.  
Harry likes the minute details in people, and maybe that's what makes him such a good artist, he commits to memory the way Louis' downcast eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, The way he bites his bottom lip causing it to be visibly pinker than his top, the sharp line of his jaw leading down to the hollow at the base of his neck.  
Harrys eyes moves methodically down, wondering if he or anyone could ever fully campture how nicely his t-shirt hangs from his chest or the curve of his sides, all soft muscle.  
Harry moves down to Louis hands and he instantly wishes he were a poet so he could write sonnets and haikus about those hands. They're small and sunkissed and they look so, so soft, the kind of softness that comes with an easy life. He wants to hold those hands, turn them over in his and study his palms and the soft pads of his fingertips.  
He looks down at his own hands, turns them over to view all sides, they're bigger, much bigger, they're working hands. He has inky fingertips from charcoal and pen and there's purple and blue watercolours splashed across his left hand from last night and there are still fresh creases across his right from having slept on it earlier.  
Light and dark is how he would compare Louis hands to his own. Light and dark.  
Harry breaks the silence "You can keep it if you want, i have plenty"  
Louis looks up and Light light light is all Harry see's. "You sure?" Louis beams.  
light light light is all Harry can hear "Course"  
"Thanks heaps" He looks down at the watch on his delicate wrist. "Shit, is that the time, i gotta go. It was nice meeting you Harry, i hope to wake you up again sometimes in the future"  
~  
light light light

_There's a pull to the flow_  
 _My feet melt the snow_  
 _For the Irony, i'd rather know_  
 _'Cause blinded i was blindsided_

It was a few weeks later when the snow began to fall that Harry started drawing hands, he'd draw them everywhere, in the frost on his flat window as he waited for the snow to calm enough for him to get to class, the steam his too hot showers left on the bathroom mirror, and in class when he was meant to be taking very serious notes to prepare him for the very serious future he had ahead of him.

He tried to tell himself that they weren't someone in particulars hands that he was scratching into the desk when he heard someone clear their throat next to him.  
"So you vandalize public property as well as sleep on it, you're gonna be a disgraceful excuse for a lawyer mate."  
And then he laughed softly, and it came so easily and honestly that Harrys fingers faltered on the desk.  
"This seat taken or would you prefer you destroy this one, too?" Louis didn't wait for an answer as he shoved his book bag on the desk and made himself as comfortable as he could on the spindly chair.  
"Hey, s'all in the name of art." Harry smirked.  
"Sure, lets see how that holds up in court" Louis said, focusing in now on the lecture infront of them.

Harry had had little run in's with Louis since their first meeting, but that hadn't stopped Harry from admiring him from afar, the back of his mussed hair in class, his thighs as they trudged across the snow and that smile of his. That smile.  
It was nice to see Louis this close up again after having not for the past few weeks. Harry could properly study his profile from this angle, his jaw sharp with stubble that looked very much on purpose, his eyes cast forward with his eyelashes occasionally brushing his high cheekbones which were stained pink from the bitter cold outside....  
"You're staring"  
"I'm not, i'm just..."  
"I don't mind"  
Harry watched the smirk form on Louis lips.  
"Okay.."

A few minutes later Harry was trying his best not to let his eyes wander back to the only thing he actually cared about in this classroom when Louis leaned over out of knowhere -  
"I framed your drawing"  
"..You what?"  
"I framed... you gave me that drawing a few weeks back... you probably don't remember" And Louis actually sounded embarrassed for the first time ever and that pleased Harry more than anything.  
"No, i remember. You really didn't have to do that" - No one had ever framed anything Harry had ever drawn, not ever. His parents tried their best to ignore anything Harry had ever drawn until he gave up and stopped showing them in hope of gaining any kind of response to validate the time and effort he put in.  
"Well ya know, one day when you're famous i wanna be able to show it off, gotta keep it in good nick 'n such" - "Ya know, i can't even draw a stick man, it's shocking really"  
And to prove that point Louis grabbed Harrys art book and opened it to the middle of the book and grabbing the pencil that Harry had dangling loosely between his fingers, began to scribble.  
Curious, Harry leaned in closer to get a proper look at what Louis was actually drawing.  
"Hey! no peaking!" Louis whined as he threw his arm across the page, sheilding it from Harry.  
A minute later Louis looked up from the paper "Now close your eyes" He demanded.  
"Please would be nice" Harry said, watching Louis face become impatiant.  
"Shut. Now"  
"Do you always get your way?" Harry spoke more to the room than to Louis himself.  
"Yes." Louis retorted bluntly. "Now close"  
"You can open now" Louis smiled.

Harry looked at the paper first, admired the smudges left from Louis fingertips, he looked at the way Louis had dug the pencil into the paper with more force than neccessary, straining the thick paper.  
Then he took in the drawing.  
"It's a ship, can't you tell?" Louis interrupted, becoming impatiant at how long Harry was studying it.  
"I think it's great, really" Harry said truthfully.  
Louis laughed, "You're lying, but i was thinking maybe you could add to it some day, you could make it better"  
Louis looked at Harry like he was looking straight through the darkness that he holds so close.  
All harry could think was, you could make me better, you could make me better with your eyes the most sincere blue, a blue that Leonardo Da Vinci himself couldn't recreate.

"Is my class interrupting something Mr Tomlinson, Mr Styles? Perhaps you'd like to share it with the class?" Mr Campbell voiced smugly above the classroom, causing everyone to turn in their seats. Goddamnit, why now Mr Campbell. Why now.

Louis, of course it was Louis to speak first, it always is.  
"No sir, we were just comparing notes, very, very important stuff innit, Harry."  
Harry nodded in agreement and began waving a piece of paper in the air that held exactly one sentence on it, but Mr Campbell didn't need to know that.

"Very well. But next time please leave the.. comparisons 'till after class, shall we" Mr Campbell said as he eyed both boys above his specticals before turning back to the blackboard.

~

"Well that was an interesting lecture, i believe i caught exactly 2 words from Mr Campbells mouth all lesson" Louis informed Harry as they stepped out into the freezing cold december air.  
"Hey, you should be proud, that's 2 more than i caught" Harry played along.  
"Yeah, well i'm freezing out here, so i'll see you Monday, yeah?" questioned Louis as he trudged backwards through the snow laying thick along the footpath, keeping his eyes square on Harry.  
"Wait... Do you... do you want to grab a coffee sometime?" Harry blurted out, causing Louis to stop in his tracks.  
"When were you thinking?" Louis questioned, looking slightly taken aback but hiding a smile.  
"You busy now?" Harry gestured his hand "I know a nice place not far from here" He added.

~  
"How could i have missed this place, i walk this way atleast twice a week" Louis mused to himself as they stepped into the warm glow of the quaint little cafe. It was like a cabin you'd happen upon in a forest, with its missmatched antique furniture, French provincial arm chairs by a glowing fireplace, chalkboard art on the walls reading off the current specials and the worn out wooden floorboards all gave it such an inviting atmosphere.  
As they looked around the cafe they noticed their were a few customers, some alone reading and some holding hands across their lattes.

it was warm enough that both Harry and Louis could take their jackets off and hang them by the doorway.  
"This place is lovely, warm" Louis said to Harry as they took their seats at a table in a nice little corner by the fire.  
"Yeah, I work here on Saturdays, it's really cosy in the Winter time" Harry looked around, admiring the small room. "That's Zayn behind the counter.. i flat with him" He gestured toward the lad with the dark hair and black rimmed glasses busy making a coffee.

"Okay, so i have a confession to make, I don't actually drink coffee." Louis said, throwing his hands over one eye to avoid Harrys gaze.  
Harry contorted his face into mock horror "Well this just isn't going to work now, is it, we are in a coffee shop Louis"  
"I drink tea. I'm sure they sell tea..." Louis looked toward the specials board on the wall.  
"See, right there! Yorkshire tea, Told you!" he pointed out.  
"Well i'll be right back" Harry said as he made his way over to the counter to order their drinks.

"Hey Mate, who's that? You never bring people here" Zayn said, eyeing Louis suspiciously.  
"That's Louis from my Law class, and that's not true, Niall came here one time" Said Harry defensively.  
"Yeah, and left when he realized it wasn't a pub" Zayn laughed.  
"So, whats the deal with him then?" Zayn voiced softly over the sound of him boiling the kettle.  
"I.. He likes my art, and i don't know. I like him" Harry mused, running a hand through his disheveled curls before shaking them into place.  
"He a bit preppy innit?" Zayn pointed out.  
Harry turned back around to take in Louis outfit for the first time, He was wearing a grey beanie that covered his ears, a white t-shirt that hung perfectly and taupe Chinos with ratty black Vans.  
Harry looked down at his own outfit, a plain black t-shirt hanging from his shoulders, ripped black jeans and worn out boots.  
Harry turned back to Zayn "I guess, I never really noticed"

~

_Only hold till your coffee warms_  
 _But don't hurry and speed_

 

As they nursed their warm drinks in their cold bitten hands they spoke, they spoke about where they're both originally from. Louis from Doncaster, and Harry from Chesire. They spoke about their families and the vast difference between their childhoods. Louis growing up in a house full of women and Harry growing in a house full of no one really.  
Louis grew up sorrounded by love and support - "Be whoever you need to be, darling" His mum would tell him.  
"It's funny 'cause no matter what i wanted to do she'd always support me, if i wanted to be a bloody astronaut she'd support it"  
"Your mum sounds like the best kind of lady" Harry chimed in.  
"She is. So what about your family, tell me about your parents" Louis earged Harry on.  
"Not much to tell really, It was just Mum, my step dad, Gemma and i growing up and they weren't really around, so i spent a lot of time with Zayns family, it became my second home 'till we decided to move to London"  
"Why weren't they around?" Louis pushed on, briefly looking over at Zayn serving a customer.  
"Step dads a Lawyer and they travel for work alot. I think they thought we needed money more than we needed them" Harry often felt uncomfortable and unwilling to open up about his family because right early on he felt very disconnected from them. They were all money driven and strongly believed that someones self worth could be measured by how much they earnt annually.  
"I just.. i don't value money like they do. I think you can be rich in so many other ways" Harry thought it should feel strange to be this honest with someone he'd only had a few decent conversations with, but it didn't at all. Looking at Louis face, all soft and earnest in the warm light of the cafe calmed him the way only one other thing did, and that was drawing.  
"So, why Law?" Louis voice curious but knowing.  
"It makes my family proud of me."  
"Does it make you proud of yourself?"  
There was a beat of silence before Louis broke it again.  
"Can i see your artbook?"  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Please" Louis tacked on the end knowing what Harry was getting at.  
Harry rooted around in his bookbag sitting on the floor 'till he felt the leatherbound book and pulled it out and set it down on the table.

Harry watched as Louis smoothed his hand over the cool leather and cracked the book open, slowly flipping through each page, eyes scanning the pages and hands occasionally ghosting over the sketched face of a stranger on the tube, or an old lady sitting on the pier.

After what felt like years to Harry, Louis looked up from the pages at him.  
"Harry.. these. You have something really special here, you see what most people wish they could, you see beauty" Louis voice sounded strained.  
"Art is everywhere Louis, you just have to pay attention"

forgetting the dregs of coffee and tea now left cold in the bottom of their cups, they stood and swaddled themselves in their jackets to prepare for the chilly air outside to hit their faces.  
With very little traces of daylight left they walked down the snowy street lit by the wraught Iron Lamp posts at every corner. It really felt like something out of Harry Potter.  
"You live on campus?" Harry wondered.  
"Yeah, just 'round the corner"  
"I'll walk you" Harry offered.  
"Thanks... hey! race you!" Louis kicked some snow up at Harry and it hit him cold and hard and with that Louis was in histerics.  
"Hey! You're an ass! that's freezing!" Harry half whined half laughed as he shook the icey snow out of his hair and watched Louis try to run down the snow filled street.  
"C'mon! What's the hold up!" Louis turned around, pink face lit up like the sun and light light light was all Harry could see.  
Harry tried to scoop up as much ice as he could, crushing it into a circle with numb hands and aiming the best he could in the semi dark street and with a muted thump it collided with Louis shoulder, spraying pieces of ice across his back and hair.  
Louis turned back and looked absolutely appauled.  
"YOU PRICK!" Louis screamed down the street as he scooped up his own lump of ice and took after Harry.  
Harry not wanting to be hit square in the face took off back the way they had come, not daring to look back and yelling behind him "You've shorter legs, you'll never catch me!" as he zig zaged down the street until the snowball collided with the back of his knee sending him down in a heap on the cold ground.  
Next thing he knew Louis was standing beside him, completely out of breath, little tufts of cold smoke leaving his mouth with every breath.  
"I always win" Louis breathed.  
Harry stayed on the cold ground accepting that he was now completely dreanched and freezing and he laughed, he laughed loud into the night sky. He laughed because here he was, on a Friday night at 19 years old, lying in a quiet London street seconds away from frostbite and it was the most fun he's had in months.  
"ged'ere, make snow angles with me yeah" Harry said, grabbing Louis hand and tugging him down 'till he crumpled down alongside Harry.  
"Oi, that's bloody freezing!" Louis moaned, but made no attempt to leave Harrys side.  
"This is nice" Harry said motioning up to the clear sky, tracing the stars with his eyes.  
"Mhm" Louis agreed.

 

~

_For the love, comes the burning young_  
 _From the liver, sweating through your tongue_  
 _Well, you're standing on my sternum don't you climb down darling_  
 _Oh the sermons are the first to rest_  
 _Smoke on Sundays when you're drunk and dressed_  
 _Out the hollows where the swallow nests_

 

"Thanks for letting me dry off here" Harry said, shaking his hair off and setting it back in place across his forehead.  
"My pleasure, least i can do after.. ya know" Louis motioned to the dreanched clothes hanging heavy from Harry's body.  
"Here, sit down and make yourself comfortable, i'll grab you some clothes" Louis motioned to the couch as he walked out of the room.  
Harry didn't sit down, not wanting to get Louis' couch wet, so instead he paced around the tiny dorm room. It was small and Harry instantly liked how homey it felt, there were posters on the walls and clothes strewn on the floor, it looked very lived in.  
"Is your roommate home?" Harry called in the direction where Louis disapeard.  
"Uh, Nah, it's Friday so he's probably off with mates" Louis called faintly from the other room.

A few moments later Louis appeared around the corner holding what appeared to be an entire outfit.  
Louis had also changed, he exchanged his t-shirt for a grey sweater and his chinos for black sweat pants. He looked so warm and inviting that Harry had to fight the earge to walk over and nestle his face into the crook of Louis neck.  
He wanted to draw Louis like this. With soft hair and soft eyes and soft clothes.

Harry had no aversion to getting or being undressed infront of people, so he quickly stripped his icey shirt from his body, glad to part with it.  
"Nice tattooes" Louis complimented, eyes flickering from the inky birds painted across his broad chest to the Moth tattooed high on his belly.  
"Thanks" Harry said, unconciously resting his hand on his moth. "I like to collect them"  
"Like stamps?" Louis chuckled.  
With a big grin plastered on Harry's face, he lifted his left arm and turned it over, quickly studying them all. "I've never thought of it like that to be honest" He said thoughtful

"Stamps, i like that" he mumbled as he began looking at the very little exposed skin of Louis forearms. "What about you, any tattoo's you're keeping secret?"  
"Well if i'm honest, up until not long ago i didn't really fancy tattoo's much" Louis said, focusing his eyes in on Harry's inky chest. "But, i think i'm coming 'round"  
"I think they'd suit you" Harry stated, his mouth turned up at the corners, causing his dimples to momentarily blind Louis.  
"Well.. thank.. yeah. I bet your parents are just over the moon about 'em, huh?"  
Harry chuckled "Yeah, they're just delighted, couldn't be happier"  
"I bet" Louis smirked.  
"They think it" Harry puts air quotes around his next words "Reflects badly upon their repuation"  
"Sorry mate, but your parents sound like right pricks"  
"Well you're not one to hold back are you"  
"What's the point? No reason to kick it under the rug - speaking of kicking, you up for a game of FIFA?"  
"Smooth subject change" Harry announced as he finally pulled the shirt over his head and plopped himself down on the couch. "Prepare to get your butt handed to you my dear friend"

 

It was well past 2am, and far too many matches of FIFA later before Harry realized the time.  
Between getting his ass completely handed to him and sneaking quick glances at Louis nodding off next to him on the couch with the controller still in his grip, He'd managed to completly forgot that he was sitting in a dorm room, wearing someone elses clothes, playing an Xbox game that he barely understands with a boy he'd not long met.  
And yet here he sat, feeling more at home than he'd felt in years, maybe even in his life.

Harry looked over at Louis rested face, he watched his eyes flicker behind his eyelids, his lashes fluttering against his warm cheeks, he watched Louis chest rise and fall with the steady pace of sleep, little puffs of air leaving his lips.  
Harry really didn't want to wake him, he wanted to curl in next to him and let Louis perpetual sunshine seep into his bones and warm him from the inside, out.

Light. Harry had never seen something so light in his entire life.  
If he could, he would paint this exact moment, he would hang it in the finest art gallery right next to The Mona fucking Lisa, and he would be so proud.  
But no amount of paint or graphite or watercolour could accurately capture this moment, so he commited it to memory instead.

"Louis... Lou.. wake up" Harry whispered every couple of minutes, not wanting to startle Louis abrubtly.  
Slowly Louis began to stir, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.  
"O..hh, what's the time? did i fall asleep?" Louis said slowly, sleep causing his voice to roughen slightly which sent waves down Harry's spine.  
Harry swallowed the waves - "It's just past 2. and you did"  
Louis sat up, the right side of his hair mussed with sleep. "I'm a terrible host, falling asleep before my guest"  
"Oh It's okay, people rarely fall asleep before me, plus, I much prefer to sleep in class if you recall"

Harry stood up, feeling slightly off balance having been sat for such a period of time.  
"Are you leaving? Isn't it still snowing outside?" Louis voice was laced with concern as he turn to the right to look out his frosted window.  
"It's okay, i don't live too far from here, plus Zayn is probably wondering where i am, he likes to Mother me"  
"You should just stay, there's plently of room"  
Harry knew that Louis could see the little resolve in his eyes rading "Honestly, it's fine. Stay. Text Zayn" Louis almost made it like sound like Harry didn't have a say in the matter. How is it that Louis is so sure of everything.  
"C'mon, pop on with texting Zayn and i'll grab you some pillows"

  
Harry checked his phone:

Sent: 12:27am  
Hey Haz, where are ya?  
Didn't see u come back tonight.  
Z.

-

Sent: 1:46am  
U comin home tonite?  
Z

-  
Sent: 2:07am  
U r a prick  
txt me when u get this  
dnt make me worry  
Z

Harry felt kind of bad, normally he and Zayn knew eachothers schedule as well as they know their own.  
They'd always been inseperable, even back in their hometown, sometimes to the point that it began to worry Harry's parents, and with Harry not needing his parents disaproval for anything else in his life, he was quick to shoot down any accusations thrown at him and Zayn.  
But no matter what anyone thought, Harry and Zayns friendship had always been just that. Friendship.  
Zayn was what Harry would call a wallflower; Zayn was quietly accepting of any decision Harry had ever made, and whenever he spoke words of advice, you could guarantee it was something you'd want to listen to.

2:36am - RE: Zayn  
Hey mate, sorry for the silent treatment.  
won't be home tonight. Staying at a friends.  
Seeya at work tomorrow  
Harry xx

  
"Hopefully this is comfy enough for you" Louis guestured to the makeshift bed of pillows and blankets draping the couch.  
Harry looked at the couch and then up at Louis with thoughful eyes "This is brilliant, thanks again for letting me stay"  
"No problem" Louis hesitated in the doorway, looking like he was fighting some internal dilema before speaking again "Okay, so i'll be in the next room... if you need anything, not saying you will, but.. yeah. Night"  
This made Harry smile wide, flustered Louis was Harry's new favourite Louis. He watched the pink creep up Louis neck and onto his cheeks as he stumbled over his words and took off backward out of the room.  
"Night.. Lou"  
~  
Harry was gone before Louis woke.

Part two

 

 

Harry and Zayn had been so flat out at the cafe all morning that Zayn hadn’t had a spare chance to drill Him on the events which followed Louis and himself leaving the Cafe last night, which was one conversation Harry was definitely more than happy to put off as long as possible.  
But Harry knew it would be short lived as the customers slowly died down and he tried to keep himself busy and away from Zayns eyes that he could feel burning a hole in the back of his head.  
"So. Last night, huh" Zayn said smoothly, coming up from behind Harry and passing him a freshly dried mug to pop on top of the coffee machine.  
Harry took the mug and turned it over in his hand, examining the details painted into the ceramic.  
“What about last night?”  
"This new lad - what’s the deal? He seems nice"  
Harry felt his face warm up at this very loaded question. Where does he even begin.  
“He’s good to talk to I guess…”

Zayn waited, knowing Harry well enough to know that he wasn’t done yet, being the notoriously slow talker that he is.

Harry swung around to face Zayn looking exasperated - “He framed a drawing I gave him Zayn! Framed it, like it’s hanging on display somewhere”  
"And that’s a problem why, mate?" Zayn says slightly amused at how wound up Harry seems, but also understanding how big of a deal this is for him.  
“It’s.. It’s not a problem. It’s just, who even does that?”  
"Like I said, he sounds like a nice lad, be happy man" Zayn said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry tried to clear the lump in his throat and the guilt in his chest that had been gradually building from the moment he walked out of Louis dorm without so much as a goodbye this morning.  
"I left before he woke up this morning.."  
Zayns grip on Harrys shoulder momentarily tightened before he answered.  
“Did you… Ya know?”  
“No, It wasn't, it isn't like that. I slept on the couch”  
"Harry, i-" But Zayn was cut short by the door chime announcing another rush of customers that would keep them busy 'till closing.

~

A few hours later as Harry and Zayn were slowly packing down the store, Zayn on mopping duty and Harry on front counter duty when the bell chimed once more.  
Zayn was the first to speak so Harry continued to wipe down the coffee machine  
“Sorry, we’re closed”  
"Sorry, I won’t be minute. I don’t think I properly introduced myself last night -"   
Harry’s eyes shot up from behind the coffee machine.   
He knew that voice, and he thinks he’d follow that voice to the ends of the earth if it told him to.  
"I’m Louis" He said walking further into the warm cafe and extending a delicate hand to Zayn, which he took graciously before looking over to where Harry was before chuckling under his breath at Harrys stunned expression.  
"Ha, no worries mate, I'm Zayn, good to meet ya"  
Louis looked over to him and smiled, he smiled so effortlessly, mouth wide and eyes crinkling.  
Harry took him in completely, a wooly beanie pulled low over his forehead, his nose pink with cold and dustings of snow on his shoulders.   
Harry took it all in, and that was it, He knew he was gone.  
“Hey” was all he could eventually utter as he cursed the fact that linguistics isn’t suddenly his major.  
As Louis walked up to the counter, Zayn spoke "I'll just be outside, gotta ya know. The signs won't bring 'emselves in" he said before disapearing out the front door to give Harry and Louis some privacy.   
Bless Zayn. Bless him.  
"So, you took off pretty bloody quickly this morning" Louis said, looking Harry dead in the eyes.  
Harry shifted nervously behind the counter - “I know, m'sorry - I just didn’t want to wake you” Harry felt the same pang of guilt as earlier, and was now kicking himself for not even sending Louis a text telling him he’d gone.  
“I wouldn’t have minded, honest” Louis smirked before continuing with confidence - “Infact, next time I give you full permission to wake me up”  
Harry once again swallowed the waves crashing in his throat. Next time. Next time. Next time.  
There was a beat of silence and eyes that looked so blue in contrast to the warm cafe that had Harry wanting to jump across the counter and bury his face in Louis snowy beanie when the bell chimed and Zayn walked back in, face bitten with cold, clearly freezing.  
"Mate I tried but it is seriously cold out there" Zayn said pacing straight over to whatever warmth was left from the dying fire and extending his hands toward the glowing embers.  
"It’s okay, the worst of it’s over - need any help packing up?" Louis said, leaving Harry alone at the counter and picking up the forgotten mop and bucket.  
“You really don’t have to do that” Harry chimed in.  
“I didn’t say I was working for free. I expect payment of no less than 3 of those Santa cookies” Louis said looking to the almost empty display cabinet and back at Harry with fond eyes.  
"Done! Harry, you pack up those cookies and I’ll refill the sugar bowls" Zayn ordered, feigning authority.  
"Yes’sir" Harry said saluting Zayn before grabbing a paper bag and walking over to the display cabinet, giving Louis the remaining santa cookies instead of three.

~

Night had fallen around the store by the time they’d all finished packing up, the last of the fire now completely dead, leaving a chill in the air.  
Harry didn’t want this to end just yet, almost as much as he didn’t want to leave the warmth of Louis couch in the wee hours of the morning knowing that Louis was asleep in the next room.   
He just didn’t want Louis to go home yet. Not tonight.  
As Harry was busy locking the cafe behind them, leaving all three of them exposed to the brisk December air, Zayn spoke, little tufts of smoke curling in the air with each word -   
“Hey Louis, you should come ‘round for tea tonight, Haz is a mad cook”  
"You can cook, too! What else are you holding out on me?" Louis joked, poking Harry’s left cheek with his gloved hand - "besides those dimples, of course"

Harry shrugged.  
"Honest, come ‘round. Niall’s bringing beer and FIFA, we’ll have a sick time" Zayn interrupted.  
Louis looked over at Harry with unsure eyes “Do you want me to come ‘round, Harry?”  
Harry's insides beamed and as much as he tried not to show it, he could honestly kiss Zayn on the face right now for initiating this.  
Of course he wanted Louis to come over, if he had it his way he’d never let Louis out of his sight again.  
“Of Course I do”

~

 

In the swirling curling storm of desire  
Unuttered words hold fast  
With reptile tongue, the lightning lashes  
Towers built to last  
Darkness creeps in like a thief  
And offers no relief  
Why are you shaking like a leaf?  
Come on, come talk to me

*  
After tea Nail and Zayn migrated to the couch to play FIFA, leaving Harry to wash up with Louis perched ontop of the counter, admiring the tiny kitchen and the broad boy taking up more space than reasonably fair within it.  
As Harry ponders slowly around the cramped kitchen, collecting plates and silverware from the table as he hums innocently; Louis can't help but notice that Harry looks happy enough to be exactly where he is. To be cleaning up after his friends and every now and then glancing over in the direction of Louis lightly kicking his feet againts the cabinets seems to be enough for this gentle giant.  
Sometimes it's just nice to have someone in your space, some comfort without having to fill every silent moment with innane chatter, which is something Louis isn't exaclty used to.

"So is this a regular Saturday night for you?" Louis spoke to the back of Harry's hair as he washed up.  
"Hmm" Harry murmured, clearly having been a million miles away.  
"You, Them, the dinner, the cleaning. all of it" Louis pushed on.  
"Oh" Harry turned to face Louis, wiping his wet hands on the front of his jeans before continuing. "Sometimes we order in" Harry chuckled.  
"They must love it, being mothered like this" Louis motioned with his head to the living space where you can hear Niall and Zayn bickering about a red card or something.   
Harry chuckled again and mussed his hair to the side before shrugging that comment off and leaning a hip against the sink with crossed arms.  
"What?" Louis said suddenly self concious at the look Harry was now giving him.

Louis often caught Harry watching him; in class when Harry's attention switched from paper to Louis at the next desk, when Louis trudged across the grounds to his next class he'd spot Harry sitting across the grounds, earphones in, notebook out, sneaking glances between sketches.   
Not that Louis was completely innocent in all of this.  
He'd more often than not find himself searching for Harry in everything, dark curls at the grocery store made his stomach sommersault, and he'd be lying if he said seeing Harry walking through the classroom door with sleepy eyes and mussed hair wasn't the highlight of his Mondays.  
Maybe they were both just hyper aware of each other.  
But this was different, Harry wasn't trying to sneak glances tonight.  
Walls down.  
For now.  
*

"You don't have to sit with me, go, have fun, i'm almost done" Harry said, whether Louis could hear the hollowness behind that statment he wasn't sure  
"This may come as a surprise Harold, but i actually enjoy watching you be a domestic goddess" Louis laughed.  
"Oh well this is nothing Lou, you should see me bake"   
"You're the complete package, babe" Louis enjoyed the slop of water that hit the floor at that statement.

~  
Harry finished up the rest of the dishes and lead louis into the kitchy little living space where Niall and Zayn had long forgotten FIFA and instead sat heads together over Nialls phone.

"What're you lads upto?" Harry drolled out as he plopped down headily on the love seat, gesturing Louis to follow.

Harry felt Louis brush his side as he sat down close, so close that Harry could see the slight freckling on Louis nose. Harry turns away feeling luminated.

"Watchin' Messis' highlight reel, bloody impressive mate" Niall slapped his knee enthusatically but didn't look up "Not that you'd care mate, Harry is dead awful at football" Niall directed at Louis.  
Harry wasn't going to lie, he really was awful and if he was honest he didn't even particularly like the game anyway. It only reminded him of how disapointed his step dad was that he didn't make it into the school team when he was nine because he tripped over the ball.  
Lous looked over the Harry in mock horror "You don't know how to play Football?!"  
"Thanks Niall" Harry glared - "Never really got into it i guess. Plus Zayn doesn't like football either!"  
Before Louis could reply Zayn interjected - "We were more interested in how we were gonna ditch school to go for a smoke, right Harry?"  
"Or drink" Harry smirked.  
"Speaking of drinking, Me and Zayn wanted to go for a drink down the street, you lads fancy coming along?"

Harry could normally go for a drink (Or ten) to warm his December blood, but he'd seemed to have grown quite attached to a boy that radiated warmth like a ball of cosmic energy; and that boy just happened to be grazing his leg with a lazy finger, leaving white hot shivers in its place as they speak.  
"Sounds fun" Louis prompted, nudging Harry in the side.  
He felt so much happiness in this moment that he’d never felt anywhere else or with anyone else.   
Harry’s always been a firm believer that you should be able to make your own family - to pick and choose who gets the best parts of you.   
And if he had a choice of anyone else in the world to be sitting with him on his tiny couch, in his tiny flat, it’d be exactly this.   
Harry wants to give the very best parts of himself to Louis.

~

if i slur a bit  
It's because i'm confused  
Don't think much of it  
My days belong to you  
If you're kind, my nights can too

Four pints later, with his head feeling warm and fuzzy,Harry takes a seat beside Zayn after losing the last two games of pool against a very smug Niall. Harry really just seems to be terrible at any kind of competitive sport, have it be football or simple game of Go Fish.  
"Having fun?" Zayn speaks above the loud music filling the room  
"I lost"   
"You always lose"  
"True, maybe thats why Nialls' friends with us" Harry laughs.  
Zayn nods his head towards the pool tables "Seems he's found his match"  
Harry watches Louis and and Niall from across the room in what seems to be a very animated game of pool, arms flailing, drinks spilling and booming laughter fill the air whilst something else fills Harrys chest.

Harry sits back and admires how seemlessly Louis fits in; with his enthusiastic personality he keeps up with Niall in a way that Harry and Zayn (Who both much prefer to observe) can't.  
As time passes, Harry watches how gracefully Louis (despite the alcohol) puts down his cue and heads over to the bar, propping himself up on the metal railing to give himself more height.  
Harrys heart swells at that, and just a little more when Louis turns to find harrys gaze with a smile and dowey eyes.

"He's a keeper mate" he says to his left, nursing a warming pint.  
"I know" Answers Harry honestly.  
"I'd even say Niall gets on with him but Niall'd probably get on with anyone that can play that many games of pool in a row" Harry and Zayn both have a laugh at that.  
Harry, now scribbling messy eyes onto a paper napkin; eyes he's trying to convince himself he doesn't recognize, takes a sip of his warming beer before looking up to see Louis still at the bar, but this time he isn't alone.  
Casually leaning into Louis space was a tall, slender lad with a messy quiff.  
Harry had to swallow the heat in his throat as he gazed up every now and then from his napkin art to see Louis chuckle, or to see the lad leaning in closer to hear what Louis was saying.  
Harry, not sure whether to be pleased or upset that he was too far away from the bar to quite hear their conversation, tries to keep his eyes directed anywhere other than the bar, but mustve failed miserably when Zayn, tracking Harry's eyesight across the room, finds the product of his interest.

"Is that lad tuning Lou?" Zayn questions  
"hmm?" Harry tries to play it off casually as he looks back up to see Louis turn in their direction with searching eyes and with a small smile, spots what he's apparently searching for.  
With hooded eyes Louis and Harry continue their eye contact as the tall lad beside Louis tries to grasp for attention.

"I'll be back" Harry says off handedly as he picks up his and Zayns now empty pint glasses and walks toward the bar.  
He hears Zayn chuckle behind him.

As Harry reaches the bar and feeling four pints worth of confidence, rests one large palm against thee small of Louis back.  
He doesn't need to see his reaction but instead feels the shiver run down his spine at the simple contact.  
Light light light.  
He wouldn't mind making Louis shiver like that for the rest of his life.

Harry was never one to get agressive and in turn would always choose his battles very carefully. In this case he chose to take the 'actions speak louder than words' approach and soon enough the tall lad got the picture and walked off, drink in hand muttering something along the lines of - "Fit one're always taken"  
"hey" Harry whispered low with a small smile playing on his lips.  
"What took you so long" Louis hums, crowding Harrys space.  
"You looked like you were having fun, thought i'd see how it panned out to be honest" Harry murmered.  
They're close enough now that even in the dim light harry could count Louis eyelashes, perfectly fanned across his rosy cheeks.  
"Ya know, i've never quite been a fan of the quiff" Louis retosts as he pushes a stray piece of Harry fringe neatly back into place across his forehead before looking up at him with hooded eyes.  
"I'm glad" Harry says, now rubbing small circles into the small of Louis back.  
"We should get out of her, we should go somewhere" Louis says, sounding much more alert.  
"Where would you like to go?" Harry questions, light filling his chest.  
"Somewhere quiet, away from boys with quiffs preferably" Louis mutters against Harrys neck.

~

Twenty minutes (and two drinks) later, after saying their goodbyes to a sleep Zayn and a very enthusastic Niall, safely arrive at Harry's door and after fumbling with cold bitten hands, manages to somehow manoeuvre his way through the door with Louis chilly nose resting against his neck sending shivers of lightening down his spine.

Walking into the quiet unoccupied apartment felt foreign after being in such an abrasive atmosphere all night.  
It was nice.  
calm.  
harry pads over to the kitchen whilst Louis trails behind.  
"Can i get you anything, water, juice... water?"  
leaning against the doorframe, Lou shakes his head in response, looking every bit as content as Harry felt.  
"well, i need to use the loo, so much yourself at home.. Lou" Harry chuckles.  
"Honeslty, you are ridiculous Harold" Lou shakes his head in mock disgust.

The moment Harrys alone he takes a steadying breath before looking at his reflection in the mirror, eyes bloodshot and hair a windswept curly mess.   
Fuck  
Fuck  
It's not like Harry handn't done this plenty of times before, brought back a fit boy after a drink or nine.  
But Lou was different.  
Fuck Lou was different.  
He was fireworks on New Years.  
He was your very first sunrise and Christmas fucking morning all rolled into one.  
He was the human carnation of everything spectacular that Harry could think of and he didn;t want Louis to think he was anything less.

After composing himself enough to leave the bathroom, he finds Louis cross legged on the couch, flipping through infomercials.  
"Comfy"  
"Quit actually. Ample support. Plenty soft" He says as he slightly bounces on the spot before a yawm escapes his pretty mouth.  
"Good then, ill be sure to let Zayn know you approve" Harry chuckles before continuing "You sleepy?"  
"Bit"  
"Well i-" But before Harry could continue, Louis interjects  
"You know, i've not seen your room yet young Harold, i'm begining to think you just bunk in with Zayn" Louis quips, hints of jealousy apparent.  
Harry walks over to Lou with extended arms "hop up sleepy, lets have a look"

The second Harry turns on the light Louis is captivated.  
As he pads around the room, he admires, every occupied space as if he's at a fine arts museum.  
Harry watches Louis sleepy eyes scan each sketch, watches as his thumbs softly graze the papers on his messy desk.  
It's funny really, Harry admiring Louis admiring Harrys art.  
Louis is the only artwork in this room worth admiring if he's honest.  
And then he realized, Louis was the only thing he wished he were studying, fuck Law, fuck work, fuck University, Louis was art in the only tanjible way he cared about.  
and isn't that what really matters, finding something beautiful in the midst of all the hurt and panic.   
Finding happiness within the madness and the confusion and letting it consume you.  
Harry wants to make art, he wants to travel and experience works of art, natural art, man made art.  
He thinks Louis is a good start.

A few moments later Louis turns to Harry, back now resting against the desk.  
"These, You're unbelievable Harry, honestly"  
"I'm not the unbelievable thing in this room Lou, trust me" and with that Harry paces over to crowd into Louis space until he's close enough to feel his shallow breath on his skin.  
He hovers over Louis for a moment, arms resting either side of Louis on the desk before he brings a hand up to rest on Louis warm face  
"What took you so long" Louis murmered, nudging his face against Harrys hand.  
"I don't know"  
And with that Harry leant down and


End file.
